


Make the Plays

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib's Superstition Hockey Fanfics [4]
Category: Superstition Hockey
Genre: Beauty Status, Dildos, Multi, Oliver Jackson gives good dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: This could be seen as a sequel to "Swap" or read stand-alone.Jacks and Luc are in California, Luc's having some anxiety about the bad end to the season, and so Jacks and Crash tie him up.





	Make the Plays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



> As always, thank you to Superstition_Hockey for the characters and universe.

Jacks is showing Crash a diagram on his phone when Luc comes out of the bathroom, naked, fresh from the shower. 

“Cool, bro. He’s going to look great in that,” she murmurs, even though it’s not her kink. Luc eating her out until she’s panting and breathless and oversensitive? Now  _ that’s _ her kink. As Jacks well knows, that boy  _ has a mouth. _

Jacks looks over Luc’s face, his stance, searching for signs of anxiety. They’re almost never present when Luc has sex, this is true, but considering recent circumstances, Jacks wants to be cautious. Moreover, he wants Luc to carry the absolute relaxation bondage brings him over into the rest of his life. He’s glad Luc confided in them, but he wishes he’d done it sooner. He wishes Luc wouldn’t fight the tendency to appear vulnerable, scared.

Right now, though, Luc looks neither vulnerable or scared, with a cocky little grin gracing his lips and his hip canted up against the doorjamb jauntily. 

“Ready?”

“Ready, bro,” Luc answers, and Crash and Jacks pull him over. 

They take turns kissing Luc, getting him loose and warmed up, trying to find that Summer Luc that’s always so relaxed and happy. Crash is pressed against Luc’s front, and Jack’s against his back, making a love sandwich. Jacks smiles as he feels Luc shiver with happiness. 

Crash slowly pushes them all back to the bed, the big communal bed with perpetual sand. It’s covered in towels, right now, for easy clean up later, so they can slide right into aftercare. They’re liable to have visitors while they do this, but none of them care. Jacks just wants to focus on getting Luc to where he needs to be, mentally, to recover from the season. 

Crash pushes Luc onto his back, and cuddles up against his side, sliding into lazy kisses, and leaving Jacks to his work. There’s nothing in the process of being tied up that really does it for Luc, it’s more when he realizes he can’t move, that he’s lost control of his body, but that Jacks has the control, and it’s all okay, that’s when Luc reaps the benefits. 

For Jacks, though, it’s all about the tying up. About watching the white cording lay against Luc’s summer-tan skin. About watching it depress the skin, just a little, knowing it’ll make marks later, non-permanent marks, sure, but they’ll last for awhile and Jacks will trace over them and  _ remember. _ Luc in surrender is the absolute sweetest gift he’s ever been given. 

Jacks still murmurs through his process, even though Luc doesn’t really care, and, in fact, is being distracted by Crash expertly right now. It’s part of the process for Jacks, to make sure he’s ticking all the boxes for safety, to check in with himself, too. He slides the cock ring over Luc’s half-hard dick, up snug over his balls, hears Crash swallow his grunt. Luc doesn’t even break the kiss, though, just hungrily bites at Crash’s lip and begs silently for more. 

He wraps cord around his legs, in loops around his ankles, calves, knees, and especially his thighs. He pays special attention to Luc’s thighs, the bulge of the muscles looking so beautiful cut by the lines of the cord. He presses kisses into Luc’s skin as he goes, irrevocably turned on. 

They both came out of playoffs relatively healthy, Luc maybe a little smaller than everyone would like, but Jacks still takes care with Luc’s shoulders and hands. Nevertheless, he makes it tight, tight enough this time that Luc will need help with any sort of movement. In other words, Luc will be staying exactly where Crash and Jacks put him. However they want him. 

Jacks finishes, tying the last knot, then going back on his haunches to admire his work. Luc is  _ beautiful _ like this, and if they weren’t who they are, famous hockey players whose nudies would fetch a pretty price on Deadspin, then he’d take pictures. He wonders if Luc would like to see himself like this, or if he wouldn’t care. Jacks smiles, runs his fingers up over Luc’s leg. He probably wouldn’t care.

He presses up against Luc’s back, sandwiching them again. “I need you to test your bonds, Luc. Is anything uncomfortable? Can you give me a color?” he whispers in Luc’s ear. 

Crash cups Luc’s face, then leans back to admire Jacks’ handiwork while Luc attempts to move. “Dude.” 

Jacks grins. “Right?”

_ “Dude. _ Luc, you look hot.”

Luc shudders.

“What’s the color, Luc?” Crash insists, still cupping his cheeks. 

“Gr-green.” 

“Who’s got you?” Jacks says, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath his ear. 

“You do,” Luc replies on a rush of breath.

“Who’s got you when you need to lose control for a little bit, who’s got you safe and sound?”

Luc’s “You do” sounds broken, cracked. 

“Who makes the plays?”

“You do, Jacks, you do,  _ God-” _

Jacks shushes him, and Crash leans in, taking his mouth. Her eyes are blown, too, and she hooks a thigh over Luc’s hip and brings herself closer. 

“Why did we lose in the playoffs?” he murmurs at Luc’s ear when Crash has broken the kiss.   


“Because the Rangers are mother fuckers.” 

Jacks and Crash both laugh, softly. “That’s true. But that’s not really what you think, is it?”   


Luc shakes his head. 

“Why did we lose in the playoffs?” Jacks asks again. He keeps teasing over Luc's nipples, down across his stomach, feeling it contract. He wants Luc distracted, doesn't want him thinking before answering, so they can get to the root of it.

“Because I failed us.” 

Jacks doesn’t scoff, or try to dissuade; he knows how Luc’s brain works by now. “How?”

“I- I don’t know.” 

“Did you play as hard as you could?”

“Yes.”

“Were you there for that brilliant pass I sent you, third quarter?”

Luc smiles against Crash’s cheek. “Yes.” 

“If you played as hard as you could, how did you fail?”

“Because  _ we _ failed, and I’m the captain.”

Jacks shakes his head, then presses a kiss to Luc’s neck. “We’re still not used to losing. But Luc, who can you control?”

Luc goes silent, eyes closing. Jacks tugs on the cords, making Luc feel them viscerally. “Who can you control?” he repeats.

“Myself,” Luc grits out, like he didn’t want to answer. 

“And?”

“No one else.”

“And you played as hard as you could, and we still lost, and that’s okay.”

Luc grunts. 

“Say it, Luc. That’s okay.” 

“That’s okay,” he manages, teeth clenched. 

Jacks strokes Luc’s bangs back from his face and kisses him all over. “Good. Good job. You’re so good for us, Luc. We’ve got the best line in the league, and next year, the magic’ll be ours again.” 

Luc groans when Jacks grips his thigh and teases him with his dick. “You didn’t say we were going to get heavy with it,” Luc complains, and Jacks laughs again.

“Yeah, well. I make the plays, don’t I?”

“Best plays,” Crash says with a grin. “And I think since Luc’s been so good, he deserves a reward.” 

She scoots back, legs spread, and Luc groans again, looking hungry. Jacks maneuvers him over and up, his face buried between Crash’s legs, her fingers thrusting into his hair with a soft “Fuck.”

“How many times do you think you can make her come, Luc?”

Luc sinks in with a hum, and Jacks watches him, pleased, stroking over his back. He’s hoping that the talk will stick in that thick skull of his husband’s. Luc’s nosing over Crash’s clit, he thinks, from the way her thighs twitch, and he’s making all sorts of pleased little noises that tell Jacks he’s in his happy place. He makes those same noises when he gives Jacks a blowjob, or rims him, and Jacks almost wishes he was in Crash’s place. But he can be patient; he has plans, and they can wait. For now, he just likes stroking over Luc’s back, watching the muscles ripple under the cords, watching his jaw work, watching Crash build up into an orgasm. 

“Fuck, Chants, fuck-” she shudders as he sucks at her clit, then holds her fist up for Jacks to bump. He does, with a laugh, as she collapses against the headboard. Luc’s head is pillowed on her thigh, and she’s running her fingers through his hair and telling him how good he is. 

Luc’s face is slick, and his eyes glossy, like he’s high on the best drug in the world. Fuck, he’s really deep under, then. Jacks’ll have to watch him for a drop, but that’s okay. They have no plans. 

“You want more?” he asks Crash, and she grins, nodding.

“Hey, do me a favor? Grab the dildo in the drawer? The green one, that’s my favorite.” 

Jacks retrieves it for her, and he and Luc both watch her slick it up with her own cum and some lube and slowly press it inside her. Luc’s practically panting, watching it go in. Once she’s situated, she grabs Luc’s hair and pulls him back to her clit roughly, while her other hand pumps the green cock in a steady rhythm inside her.

Satisfied Crash has everything under control up there, Jacks scoots down, loosens some ties that allow him to pull Luc’s hips up in the air, legs spread, ass open to Jacks, and then reties everything so Luc’s caught again. 

He grabs his own lube from the bed beside him and slicks up two fingers. Luc is fairly loose already; they’ve been having a lot of sex here, honestly. Indulging themselves, because why not? Summer vacation is the  _ best. _

He watches as Luc groans and tries to press back against Jacks’ fingers, fuck himself harder, but he can’t move. He has to take it, slow, like Jacks wants. Jacks wants Luc overstimulated and edged out and begging. He wants Luc to break down, wants to rebuild him in pleasure. Wants him satisfied so bone-deep, he’ll be relaxed for days, weeks. 

“Uh uh, don’t pay attention to what’s going on back there, bro. This is your job right now.” Crash presses Luc’s face back between her legs and winks at Jacks. He grins back. 

He sweeps his fingers over Luc’s prostate and watches him twitch with it, the shudders wracking through his body. His cock is leaking precum onto the towel, despite the cock ring. Jacks is patient, still, fucking Luc with his fingers as he watches Crash fuck herself, watches Luc eat her out like his life depends on it. Luc’s desperate to make her come, desperate to be the best, and Jacks is fairly sure that no matter how much he ties Luc up, Luc’ll never be desperate for anything less. 

Crash is coming again, and Jacks is fairly sure he missed one somewhere, because she’s holding Luc’s head in her hand and grinding against his face, an almost painful expression on her face as she strives for one more. When she lets Luc up for air, he’s grinning, so fucking high, so fucking deep. Jacks reflexively grins at the sight. “You ready to come, baby?” he asks Luc, who just grunts. 

Jacks carefully slides the cock ring off Luc’s dick, making him groan, precum leaking steadily now, dripping out and down. Jacks keeps a steady rhythm on Luc’s prostate and pumps his cock, watching Luc’s glutes tighten, his thighs shake. With a shout, Luc comes, spilling over Jacks’ fist, pressing his face against Crash’s thigh. When he comes away, there’s a small love bite there, and Crash is carding her fingers through Luc’s hair, telling him what a good job he’s doing. 

Jacks strokes over Luc’s back, letting everyone come down, although he knows that Luc can feel the press of his almost painful erection against his leg. That’s coming, soon. For now, they breathe together, with the distant sound of the waves crashing against the shore. 

Slowly, Jacks undoes the the ties on Luc’s legs, and lifts him up, turning him over. He moves him up past the wet spot, and cushions him against Crash’s body, against the headboard. Crash wraps her arms around him, and hugs him close, and Luc lets his eyes slip closed. 

“That’s right, Luc,” Jacks murmurs. “Just feel.” 

He slips into Luc, easy as Sunday morning. Luc is languid, boneless, beneath him, surrounded by Jacks and Crash and definitely in his happy place. He’s warm around Jacks’ cock, feeling perfect, like he always does. 

With one hand, Jack’s grabs the top of the headboard and thrusts, slow but powerful, into Luc’s hole. All three of them rock with the motion, like the waves crashing outside. 

“Christ, Jacks,” Crash murmurs, her eyes dark pools. “You really do give that good dick, huh?”

Jacks grins, even as Luc agrees with a nod, his eyes flying open, his legs coming around Jacks’ body to try and pull him closer. 

“Uh uh,” Jacks admonishes, though he doesn’t move Luc’s legs - he sank even deeper with the movement. “I make the plays. And you’re going to take this one, nice and slow, Chants.” 

“Oli-” Luc gasps as Jacks gives him another slow thrust that rocks them all. 

“Right here, Luc.” Jacks locks eyes with him, thrusting again, slow, and deep, not picking up the pace at all. He wants to take Luc over again, knows Luc can get there again with where he’s at right now. 

“Could you stroke him?” Jacks asks Crash, and she nods assent, one hand reaching down for Luc’s half-hard dick. 

She’s good, instinctive, timing it with Jacks’ strokes for the most effect. She leans down, whispering something in Luc’s ear that Jacks can’t really hear, but it doesn’t matter, because Luc’s eyes slip closed again, his mouth hanging open. He’s panting, so out of his mind with pleasure, Jacks almost comes just watching him. Instead, he lets go of the headboard and leans down to capture Luc’s bottom lip before kissing him. “I love you,” he says against Luc’s lips. 

He closes his own eyes, getting back into position and just rocking into Luc, over and over, nice and slow, like he has nowhere to be. He’s not sure how long he goes, honestly. Could be a minute, or five, or twenty. All he knows is that when he comes, Luc’s there with him again, and he drowns their shouts in another kiss. He feels like all of his energy was sapped out of his body with his cum, but he’s not sure he’s ever come harder. 

Above them, Crash moans, frigging her clit and getting one last one in. He grins tiredly, and pats her on the thigh like he would a teammate. Job well done, et cetera.

As they’d planned before, Crash slowly slips out of underneath them as Jacks pulls back to start untying Luc. She’s not gone long, back with three bottles of Gatorade, some clean, wet towels, and a bong. She takes over cleaning while Jacks massages over Luc’s joints and makes sure they’re not stiff. Luc’s still silent, drifting, letting himself be cared for, but that’s normal, after being tied up. 

Eventually, they’re relatively clean, and Jacks sits back against the headboard, Luc cradled in his arms. He’s making Luc take small, slow sips of Gatorade, and running his hand through Luc’s hair. The warm California air means they can just lay on the bed, no blankets, just each other, and Crash joins them, hugging around Luc when she’s done smoking. She drifts off against his chest while he’s stroking through her hair absently. 

“That was good,” Luc eventually rumbles. “Like. The best, maybe.” 

Jacks grins, pressing a kiss to Luc’s neck. “I’m glad, Chants.”

“I think I’m going to fall asleep now.” 

“I’ve got you,” Jacks promises. “Always.” 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
